Cloud-based architectures, such as C-RAN, have been proposed to increase performance of cellular communication networks in dense areas with high traffic demands. C-RANs offer performance gains with low capital expenditure and operational expenditure by deploying centralised processing servers connected to densely deployed base stations. Unfortunately, high densities of base stations incur severe inter-cell interference which restricts performance gains and commercial deployments of C-RANs.
In this context, there is a need for solutions to inhibit inter-cell interference (ICI) in cloud-based cellular network architectures.